Coupling
by Green Sprout
Summary: RusAme. "Why did I end up with that Moose of all people?" Antler Universe, A/B/O dynamics.


You might be thinking: "What the hell happened to 'I'm Not Loving it?' Why have you not updated in years?!

A ton of stuff happened. Depression. Stalking. A bunch of close family members dying. Family drama. My computer dying on me and making me lose a ton of chapters on a bunch of stories. One beta giving up on the Hetalia fandom and the other one vanishing. My Russian beta vanishing too. Me going out of the Hetalia fandom because of a bunch of drama.

I had to redo everything for I'm Not Loving and I mean everything which is why it's taking forever. (Towards that one anon guest who asked why not upload a new chapter.) I managed to finish at least one chapter and when I go to upload it here it turns into gibberish. Not cool.

So here is something I finished in one night while I attempt to salvage a chapter. Again. If anything is taken down just go on my A03 account on Divine shot.

 **Warnings:** Antler universe (I have no idea what the hell it is and didn't find out about it until a few days ago.) A/B/O dynamics. Weird attempt at writing A/B/O crap. Scent marking. Dirty stuff. Knotting. Sex. Leaking asses. Might be dub con but it's consentual for the most part (to me anyway.) If people are interested in this bizarre universe I might make more parts. I have two or three done already with Rusame.

Beta'ed by me which isn't saying a lot.

This was originally suppose to be serious and sexy and turned out silly. Everything I make seems to do that. I guessed on what the hell the nations are suppose to be animal wise.

No I don't own Hetalia.

Edit Not happy with this but I tried.

* * *

America groaned from under the massive comforter in his bed. A tanned hand came out to smack away the alarm.

'Shit.' His body felt like little needles pricking every part of his skin. His brow soaked with sweat and goosebumps spread across his flesh. Nantucket even drooped due to his misery.

A heat sprung on him suddenly. Usually America would take medication that England made ages ago but today of all days he ran out.

America or better know as Alfred F. Jones is an Omega.

Omegas are not common among their kind. A nation usually ends up 'born' a Beta or an Alpha to discourage making more but a few like America are rare and revered. Special. All because of that hidden potential to breed and bond.

The only person that knows of his status is his former mentor and friend England; another fellow and well known nation Omega.

What creature didn't seek comfort in finding a mate or a person to understand them?

Not America. He found it a hindrance. Loathing the heats, the slick, the urge to feel a person under him, the loneliness. England's constant nagging and paranoia.

For years the nation hid it carefully behind a bravo and tons of loud booming speeches, which made everyone believe him to be an Alpha. Even his brother didn't take notice.

America sighed and debated on leaving for the meeting. 'I can't skip it.' He poked his head out of the blanket cocoon to read the clock on the floor that said five am, horns reflecting in the dim light.

All of the nations sprouted horns. America's are smaller than a few but wide and pointed upward. Boasting right away that he's a bison. Today he felt more like a heifer than anything.

He weighed his options. He's an un-mated Omega nation in the middle of his heat. If he went to the meeting the few unmated Alphas might attack him. If he didn't go his boss would have his head since he's the host this year. If he explained to his boss the other nations would find out then and all would be lost.

America sucked in a breath and opened up his drawer near the bed to see if he can copy England's recipe.

* * *

America is regretting his decision already. 'Fuck.'

The nation used an old remedy along with leftovers of England's medicine to make a new potion. The stuff worked at first to the plane ride towards Colorado but wore down the minute he entered the hotel.

Smells of Alphas wafted through his nose and made him bleat weakly. 'I can do this. I can do this. Yes I can.' America pumped himself up and stood straight, long blond and black fluffy tail wagging. He marched down the hallway like on a death sentence.

"Ah. America!" A nation came towards him waving.

'Shit!' Why is the first person he runs into is England?!

The British nation approached him with his smaller curly horns, hands on his hips. He wore a green suit jacket that reminded him of his military uniform that made America's eyes hurt.

England frowned, his bushy eyebrows turning into one mass. America would normally laugh at such a thing but felt too bad.

"Are you ok?" He approached him, making a low noise in his throat. The nation gave a pause when he smelled under all of that ship in the bottle and horrible scent blockers America's sweet, sea breeze, and delicious odor.

"Bloody hell why are you here!" England gave him a disapproving glare. "Go home Alfred!"

"But Iggy! I have to host this thing! You know this!" America protested but his former mentor refused to listen.

"I will cover you just leave! If the other nations find out you are-"

"Find out what?" A small voice asked in a whisper.

"Shite!" England jumped in the air. "Who?"

'This day keeps getting better!' America groaned but put on a dazzling smile. "Hey Mattie!"

Canada appears out of nowhere with his bear. Unlike America he has semi big cool moose like antlers. Unlike America he's an Alpha which frustrates him to no end. "Hmmm. It smells like cookies. Did France bring baked goods again?"

England pales along with America. "No! I mean yes! I mean..."

America rolls his eyes. 'Thanks Iggy.' He decides to come clean to his fellow nation. "Ummm bro there's something I've been keeping from you."

Canada comes closer to the point that the blond takes a step back. "What is it? Mmmm..." He looks to be in a daze.

America swallows. "You have to promise to not get mad."

The curly blond frowns at this and pauses. "What the hell did you do Al?"

"Ummm...you know when I said that I was an Alpha? Well I lied. Sort of."

Canada stops near America's personal space. His eyes widen behind his glasses and he drops the bear. "Maple..."

America flinches at the twin's disapproving glare. "Al what the hell. You mean to tell me that you're in heat?"

"I uhhhh..."

"Yes. He's a stupid bloody Omega that is currently in heat. I have no idea why the lad is here." England cuts him off. He turns up his nose and America pouts, frustrated. He's not a weak Omega. He fought against other Alphas and even had the strength of one. Just not everything else.

"Al go home. Please. There are a few unmated Alphas here. Including France."

America shivers at the mention of the perverted big brother France."Aw come on Mattie! You and Iggy can't defend me?"

"No." Canada shakes his head as Kumajirou attempts to crawl up his leg. "This isn't a game. Your hormones are misplaced and your scent is getting stronger. It's hard even for me to restrain myself."

"Look I'm going to go in, do a quick presentation, then leave ok?" America pushed his way through, ignoring the cries of the two nations. "What harm can it do-"

He's cut off when he crashes into a big mass. America goes down on his ass with an 'oomp!'

"Ow what the-" He grumbles and glances. His voice freezes in the back of his throat.

There is Russia in front of him. Russia, another Alpha. Alpha. _A powerful Alpha._ The largest nation with his huge Chukotka moose antlers and that fat nose of his. He looks out of place without his heavy coat, wearing a tan suit jacket with a black tie, gloves, his scarf, and leather shoes.

Panic bubbles and America attempts to get up off of the floor. Part of him wants nothing to do but bleat and mewl at Russia. _Submit to him._ That feeling scares him. The blond is restraining himself from leaning back to expose his neck.

America stutters. He's not afraid but his body is singing, wanting. 'My legs can't move.' It brings up the time that he asked Russia to come to his room. On the cusp of a heat he scented towards the other nation, longing to be his mate. Disappointment when the other couldn't make it.

America spent that time alone, hand between his legs and bleating in desire. He never touched his hole. No he saved himself until he found a mate. Now he wish he didn't. 'I need...to leave.'

* * *

"Hello comrades." Russia chirps in reply at the three nations. A smell that reminds him of small jellied sweetmeats that he used to drink with tea reaches his nose. The scent makes Russia's nostrils flare and he closes his eyes in nostalgia.

He breathes it in and scents the air, his Alpha pheromones suddenly going out of normalcy. That's strange...

"England are you in heat?" Russia watches how the nation flounders about before speaking.

"Yes. I wanted to chat with the boys a bit and go home. Feeling a bit under the weather."

A lie. Russia spent enough time with the man to know the smell of him. England's scent is old, like rich rain dew and strange enough, oranges.

No this smell is young, sweet, and innocent. He stalked Canada enough times to know that it's not coming from him so that must leave...

'Impossible.' America can not be an Omega. He's known the nation for ages. Suspected him as a Beta that fronts as an Alpha or a low level Alpha but not this.

A memory comes to mind during his imperial days. A young barely starting America asking him to go to his room after the ball for a night cap. Those round blue eyes without glasses, his skin not ripe and tanned yet, full lips with the lingering odor of-

'Ah.' The same odor he couldn't place at that time. Warming his heart during the hard times. Laminating at the loss after.

Realization makes Russia want to curse himself. 'Such a wasted opportunity. No matter.' He grins, full of teeth, and approaches America. His smell of cloves and fallen snow intermingle with the sweet scent.

"What the hell are you doing!" England shouts out.

"Taking him with me." Russia replies as if he's talking about the weather. He reaches again until a person goes in between them as a buffer.

Canada snarls, head bowing in a challenge. "No. I will not let you hurt him." He stomps his foot once in a warning. A low guttering mooing comes out of his lips.

Russia blinks surprised but then turns back into his childish smile. "You?" He laughs. "I refuse. I scented him decades ago. I have come to claim what is mine."

England, confused, glanced at the two North American brothers and back at Russia. "What the bloody hell do you mean? What did you do to my boy?"

Canada growled again, stomping one foot and lowering his head. Russia frowned, wiggling his hands and readying himself. England had enough time to pull America to his feet when the two clashed together.

He heard of nations fighting but this is the first time that American seen horns clash together. 'It's kind of cool.'

Russia's violet eyes are filled with rage while Canada's is with frustration but determination. They headbutt again but come together pushing against each other's hands. The smaller nation relents but let goes suddenly. Canada ducks as Russia pulls back a punch and slams his fist into the wall, sending debris and plaster everywhere.

While Russia has power that can go toe to toe (or maybe even more) with America, Canada has speed.

They wrestle around the hallway, crashing into walls and the rare piece of furniture. The commotion causes the other nations to appear. 'Damn. Just what we needed.' By this time America has enough strength to hoist himself up again. A weird squelching noise reaches his ears. "Shit."

A few of the Alpha nations smell the air and America's cheeks glow in shame. The slick started to run out and down his legs, soiling his pants.

"Come on!" England attempts to tug his charge on in desperation who just stands there stupefied.

Russia, fed up with the stubborn Canadian not relenting, rotated his own weight and swung the other nation around. He almost laughs when Canada's eyes widen to impossible sizes as he let go and sent him crashing towards the other nations.

He charged, more like a wild bull, and picked up America effortless from the brit like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. Russia ignored England's cursing and used this opportunity while the others are recovering to go through the door towards the elevator lobby.

Or tried to.

Russia curses as his massive horns sent him spiraling back; plaster and paint crumpling to the floor. Thankfully he did not crash on his back like that one time. The nation recovered and carries America bridal style. The jolt in motion causes America to snap back into focus and fight him back.

"Let me go!" America flailed around much like a weak kitten against the nation's chest. Russia laughed at it all, going sideways and running towards the elevator.

Curses in French along with English and strange enough Korean floated towards him but he paid no mind. He slid into the elevator sideways like a sports player, jumping up to push the close button right before England and France could weld it open.

"Where are you taking me?"

America's voice is soft over Bruckner's Symphony in D minor and his own whistling. "To mate with you of course." At the next part Russia is surprised at his own voice deepening. "To claim you hard."

A small shiver and more slick that didn't go unnoticed by Russia's sharp nose. "But why? I thought you hated me. I hate you, you hate me, I'm the hero and you're the bad guy."

"I never hated you. You frustrated me to no end with your antics and puffing up your Alpha chest. I wanted you for a long time. In fact if I knew you were the one emitting that sweet scent we would be mated by now. All this time your foolishness is to goal my attention." Russia patted America's rump in appreciation.

"What! Don't be insane! You talk dumb! I never wanted your attention." America's face glowed red and the urge to punch him in face is high. 'I have to get away.' Russia mounting him like a damn bull seemed more and more appealing, his tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

The elevator dinged and Russia ran out sideways again. He went down the hall and towards a back window.

"I thought we were going towards your room?"

"We are." Russia shrugs. "We can not have the other nations following us Да?"

* * *

America admits that life with Russia isn't boring.

The man did something out of a spy movie; going out of the window and on the fire escape. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop before going down a side building ladder. They ran through back alleyways a few blocks to reach a motel that America never heard of.

Despite the area it's a pretty well run building, with accommodations for Omegas. One look at Alfred and the staff ran around like chickens without heads. By the time the two went to Russia's room there's a ton of blankets and pillows for nesting. The room is pretty bare with the exception of a few vodka bottles and a suitcase.

"Oh!" America's instincts rouse to occasion. He went around and shuffled items, even used some of the tall cold nation's clothes. The blond stood proud, snorting at his burrowing nest on and surrounding the bed. It's not until he's finished that America stops himself.

'Wait what am I doing?' He turns to hightail it out of there until he sees Russia's looming presence. America bleats manly and attempts to find an escape. He glances around near the door but Russia is too damn big and wide. "No."

"Yes." Russia licks his lips. His eyes are filled with a scary emotion. Not the frustration and fatigue during the Cold War, or the depression like the famine and revolutions. No this is forbidden, making America's member stir to life.

He herds him towards the bed and America falls on it, grunting on the many pillows and covers 'I'm not scared. I'm not!' Russia towers over him, looking intimidating with those giant horns. 'Fuck maybe I am. A little bit.'

The nation pouts but the effect is ruined with the lust in his eyes. "Alik. I am sad. I thought you wanted me." A hand cups his face and it takes a lot for America to not just lean into it.

"I...I..." America didn't know. Part of him wanted to strip his clothes, present himself, and have Russia balls deep until his knot swells up inside of him. The other part wishes he could lock himself away and hide until this blows over.

Russia leaned in and kissed him. America made a low noise in his throat as those cool lips pressed and moved against him. Fingers cupped his cheek, a thumb rubbing against his face. They went up towards his hair, playing with the blond strands behind gloves.

'Fuck it.'

America closes his eyes and kisses him back with hunger, his heated lips finding solace with cooler ones. His hands wiggle in confusion, trying to grip on anything and eventually land on the back of Russia's scarf.

He groans when cool clothed fingers trace against his ribs under his damp white shirt. The blond nation squeals when a tongue traces his lips. He opens his mouth, almost wanting to laugh when Russia's tongue trace and taste against his own.

America loves the affection, especially when Russia plays with Nantucket, but he's at the point of ripping off all of his clothes to get rid of this heat. Russia must share the same sentiment because he pulls back with a disappointed groan and glances down. Eyes half rimmed and pink tongue licking up saliva. "You need less on."

"Ah." America flexes his fingers but his brain is so far gone that he can't really bring his thoughts to action at the moment.

He doesn't ponder on it too long when Russia separates the two of them to work on his pants. America wants to praise the sun when the nation finally gets them off and his ruined boxers.

The slick is already starting to pool under him on the mattress. "Hurry up will ya?" America just wants this stupid itch gone. He holds back fingering himself, knowing that will do nothing, as Russia gets off his soaked shirt and bomber jacket.

"Yeah." The blond tosses his head back as the air conditioner kicks in and blows against his fevered skin. Cool hands dance against his body, touching one sandy dark colored peaked nipple. "Shit." America hisses at the brief contact that pools to his loins.

Russia seemed to go incredibly slow taking off his clothes for a man that claimed he wanted to fuck him. 'What's taking so long?' America glances down at the ashed haired nation naked save for his scarf. 'Huh. I guess he's not fat after all.' America almost whistles at the bulky figure and prominent muscular arms.

'I guess he's not bad for a stupid moose.' America muses in a daze. His addled lust filled brain doesn't make the connection of where Russia's head is traveling until he settled between his legs.

"Wait! That's-" America squeals out and bleats when a hot tongue enters his virgin cavern. 'Gross, weird, so damn hot!'

'Shit. Oh damn.' Blue eyes closed tight as Russia curled up his tongue and goes further inside. America never heard of Alphas doing this. From what his mentor told him and what he seen they usually just rut and go. Bing. Bang. Boom.

"Ah. Ah!" The tongue helped soothed his insides. Russia made a humming noise which caused more slick to leak out along with America's toes to curl upward. It felt great but he wanted more. Something much more.

He gripped the sheets under him for passage and wondered if he could get off like this. It didn't last long as Russia pulled back with a cough.

"Ufufu. How intriguing. You produce more slick than imaged from most omegas."

America opened his eyes to see Russia hovering near his cock. His face is covered with the stuff and he's licking his lips over and over again.

'How does he know? Did Russia sleep with other Omegas?' The blond wondered. If he was mated he would smell differently. It confused his heart on how Russia stayed single for this long.

A small part of him voiced that he did it for him but he ignored it.

America eeped as the nation roughly turned him over. He scrambled up on his hands and knees into the rightful position but almost fell on stomach when large fingers penetrated him suddenly.

"Ah, nnngh." He makes a cross between a human and an animal noise when those fingers stretched him out. 'It hurts.' America never had anything inside let alone touched himself there. He burden himself, knowing that this will get a lot worse.

'My damn body won't cooperate.' His inner walls are painfully tight even with three slicked fingers. He tried to relax but it's fruitless. 'Fuck.' America always thought his first time would be flowers, sweet nothings, and snuggling. Maybe a few burgers thrown in. Boy was he wrong.

"I can not wait for your hole to change colors." Russia's voice popped at 'colors.' His fingers curled upward, causing America to jolt at the surge of pleasure. "Nobody will see of course but your hole will go from virgin pink to a deeper shade to prove you are mated to me."

"Sh-Shut up!" His face is red down to his neckline. America didn't need Russia to add to his embarrassment over his biology.

Russia snorts and pulls out his digits. America opens his mouth to protest but freezes at something large pressing against his backside.

'Fuck! Of course! All of the bullshit the condom thing is-' The large nation snapped forward and pushed himself inside. "Ah..!" America panted, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Sure he experienced worse things but it doesn't mean it didn't fucking hurt!

His body gave no help either. It contracted against and around that cock inside of him. Confused on if it should push out or tug him further inside. "Fucking..big moose! Why does your dick have to be so wide!"

If America was thinking he would be more concerned at the fact that he might end up pregnant. But all he can do is hiss at the itch being finally sated, his body quivering at the pain. The smells of pheromones and sex.

Russia hummed and put all of his weight on his back, hands on the side of his new mate. Causing the member to be fully sheathed inside. The cock inside of the blond twitched which only further irritated his sore muscles. "This is wonderful. Better than expected."

America worked his lips into a curse but the only thing that came out is a moan."Nnnnghhhmurooow-" He covered his mouth with both hands.

When Russia started to move he took to burying his face in the covers. He couldn't hold back his primal noises. 'Nngh. I sound horrible.' His arms shook with each powerful thrust and threaten to give out on him even with his strength. He cried from the pain that twisted along with the pleasure.

America hissed at hands pulling his head up and back by his hair. "None of that. Я знаю, вы любите его так позвольте мне слышать это. (I know you love it so let me hear it.)" A tongue lapped at the tears running down his cheeks which only made America sniffed and sob hard. "Shhh Shhh. Просто терпеть это (Just endure it.)"

His body still painfully tight, Russia picked up the pace. Skin slapping against skin and the bed shaking against the wall. When the large nation bumped against his prostate his throat made a low bellowing noise. "Ohhhh! Go hard! There! There!"

Russia laughed that silly giggle of his, concentrating at that one spot. Hands gripped America's hips painfully tight. Something brushed against America's chest and cock in feather like ticklish touches. He realized to his horror that the nation's scarf is molesting and groping him.

America moaned helplessly, his body reaching a pinnacle. He wanted to last but considered it a futile effort. The blond lost it when Russia leaned down and bit him hard in between the shoulder. America bellowed out, his cock coming without being touched at all. The scarf gave him solace and stroked him through his orgasm as Russia growled around the bite.

America broke out in goosebumps as Russia lapped up the blood pouring out of his bond bite. 'Oh..Oh no.' He shook as the knot inflated and grew inside of him.

"I can't...I can't take it."

"You can." Russia cooed near his ear, sending reassuring waves through their newly formed bond. America tore at the sheets.

The seemingly torrents of come put forth the repercussions of what the blond just did. 'Fuck. It's like a hose.' America whined but honestly he could care less. His belly warm and full and his body finally accepting the knot of his alpha.

Fingers ran through his sweaty hair near his horns. America gave out and just laid there as his passage walls were painted with Russia's essence.

* * *

Nothing changed much after being mated. Russia laminated that they argued even more now. At least he got a happy ending as a result.

Knot deflated, the nations did a quick wash and ordered room service. Russia blinks at America curled up on his side, mooing low in his throat. The both of them huddled under covers, he doesn't mind feeding his lover pieces of fruit, bread covered with preserves, and cold cuts.

It makes him almost drowsy and content. Almost until America went on him again.

This time the blond nation sucked on his cock with fevered interest. Russia found it cute to see America full of his member in the same mouth that housed impossibly large burgers.

Both of them went head to chest, Russia pumping his fingers and spooning out his own cooling come from the nation's ass while he sucked and tugged on America's smaller cock. He's proud at the fact that the nation didn't fault or pause, instead continuing to lick and suck until the large nation tugged him off.

He hated doing this but instinct won over and jerked his member the rest of the way. Covering America with his essence. The large nation spread it all over the blond to the point that their smells intermingled with each other.

America protested and balked at first but seemed eager to please his mate. Once Russia's knot deflated he fucked him again in the mattress. Eventually breaking the bed.

They had sex at least four more in two days before the rutting and heat ceased. By that time he encountered a furious England, an even more angry Canada, and a whimsical France at his door.

Germany wanted to cancel the meeting but America insisted on finishing it.

'Ufufu.' Russia sat near his newly acquired mate. He bought himself and his lover new clothes, being the provider after all. Now he wore a long coat along with purple plaid gloves while America decided on just a short sleeve white shirt, brown slacks, and black tie with his bomber jacket.

Russia's short tail is wagging and sporting a shit eating grin on his face. The room radiated envy, fear and loathing. The idea of two superpowers being mated together sent everyone on edge. The fact that Russia of all people mated with an Omega, one of the strongest Omega nations, even more.

'Good. They need it.' Nobody would dare challenge his claim now. Nobody will pick on him ever again either. It did make getting friends harder but that's what his mate is for.

'Loud and noisy but knows how to negotiate if necessary.' Russia pinched America's bottom, whom then hit him on the arm and sent him sprawling on the ground.

America gave him a glare. "Muroo! Stop dumbass!" 'Not here stupid! Maybe during the break!' He shouted the latter through his bond. Blushing, he glanced up to where Norway spoke at the podium, focused on his notes for once.

Russia laughed again, at titters at this point. 'Such a wonderful feeling!' It beats mating to Belarus. He shivers at the thought. 'Thank the higher power that big sister is an Omega and not her.'

A conversation wandered near his trained ears. The Italy brothers whispering behind him.

"Mmmm Baa Ve~ it's such a shame that America was claimed by Russia." Italy's voice sighed out. He played with his ram horns and laid his head on the table.

"What are you talking about brother?!" Southern Italy's voice roared before going back to a hushed decibel as he glared at his twin. "You already have Germany much to my annoyance."

"Eh? It would be nice to have more land and good food! Plus America looks cute~"

"I can not believe you! Why do you want a harem! I know you're an Alpha but-" His brother's angry and frustrated voice wavered as Germany banged his forehead against the table next to them. Over and over again.

Russia sat up slowly and propped up his chair. He turned towards America and tugged on his tail this time. "Fed'ka дорогая! (dear!) You should be happy that I only want you. I will treat you right and claim no other Да?"

America blushed and hit him out of his chair again. Russia's horns crashing against the floor vibrated through the meeting room. Everyone chose to ignore it and either gossip or listen to Norway, who barely paused in his discussion.

"Aru. I wonder about you Russia." China lectured near him. His so called friend (more like associate because he stalked him up until this point.) "Are you sure you can handle America?" The beta inquired with a sigh.

Russia gave a thumbs up with his gloved hand. China shook his head.

* * *

 **Random notes**

America's sudden change in animal calling is because he reached the age of maturity. I couldn't figure out how a bison would sound on paper.

I'm testing out just writing Russian translations in English instead of in the A/N so let me know if it's better or not.

I'm hoping to upload more stuff by the time you guys read this.


End file.
